1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive accessory devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive accessory mount wherein the same enables convenient storage of accessory items utilized in automotive travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular accessory mounts for securement of items such as cups, maps, and the like have been utilized in the prior art. The apparatus has been utilized for securement to various portions of an automotive environment to enable temporary storage of such items conveniently. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,281 to Limbert providing a beverage mount that is pivotally mounted to a shank that in turn is secured relative to a vertical support such as a window and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,986 to Kahn provides a beverage receptacle holder for mounting to an interior of a passenger vehicle wherein the same is mounted to a cigarette lighter receptacle and a forward surface of the dash board by an interrelated linkage arrangement of a relatively complex and remote organization to that of the instant invention to enable securement of a single beverage containing support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,384 to Howell sets forth a liquid dispenser formed with a surrounding cradle for securement interiorly of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,109 to Cohen provides a beverage containing support that is mounted by means of securement legs to an upper and forward surface of an associated dash board of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,923 to Manke provides an automotive beverage holding device for clipping onto a forward portion of an ash tray or glove compartment door when such door is fully opened.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved automotive accessory mount to enable securement of a variety of accessory items as used in automotive travel and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.